So close, so far away
by Is-Mise-Grainne
Summary: Alice and Jasper are getting married, again. Bella is supposed to be the Maid of Honor - Edward is going to be the Best man...but they haven't seen each other in months, how will Edward react when he finds out what his sister is up to? *Alt New Moon*
1. Preface

**Prologue.**

**Disclaimer :** I, unfortunately do not own Twilight...but do you think if I asked nice enough I could rent Edward for the night?

**Summery:** Alice and Jasper are getting married, again. Bella is supposed to be the Maid of Honor - Edward is going to be the Best man...but they haven't seen each other in months, how will the reunion go, how will Edward react when he finds out what his sister is planning?

Set during New Moon - Alternative view on how Bella and Edward meet up again.

**Rating:** T (For now)

**A/N :** Little ditty that I had in my mind that just would not go away. Hope you all like! :)

**POV's Used in this chapter -** Bella, Edward.

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV)**

What am I doing here? Why couldn't I have been strong enough to just leave and never come back? Why couldn't I have been strong enough to just say no to that stupid little pixie friend of mine? Of course I am here because I just can't seem to say no to any of those stupid vampires who I once called a family… who I still call family even if they don't return that sentiment.

Great, a tear, that's just what I need.

I rubbed my tired eyes as I watched the rain hit against the large windows of Dublin Airport. My foot hit off of the side of the uncomfortable plastic chair I was sitting on waiting for the flight that would take me back home - back to Forks. Back to everything I left behind some weeks ago.

_"This is the final boarding call for flight 340...final boarding call"_ The static voice boomed.

I took in a shaky breath and glanced to my best friend from Phoenix, Michelle. She lived next door to me for about 4 years, we were always pretty close. She moved to Ireland with her boyfriend and his family about 3 months before I moved to Forks. "Bye Shelly…thank you for everything" I said as I hugged her close to me.

I heard a soft chuckle coming from her. "Oh come on, Bells, like I was gonna turn you away. Not likely…but you do have to promise to come back and visit, alright?" She said as she hugged me back.

I smiled and stood up carefully, letting her go. I nodded lightly and exhaled slowly. "Of course… who knows, I may be back to you next week" I said, half joking. I would try, my hardest, to make things work better in Forks than last time, really I would but there was a significantly large part of me that knew it was going to be hard, it was going to be nearly impossible to stay around Forks now that a certain family were back in town.

I picked up my carry on bag slowly and slung it over my shoulder, making sure my boarding card was in my hand I glanced to Michelle and smiled softly at her. "Tell Adam to take good care of you" I said with a playful smirk. "I'll call you once I land" I added leaning in to kiss her cheek lightly before walking towards the gate.  
I handed in my ticket and walked towards the plane, all the while thinking of what I was getting myself into.

I was going back to Forks. The place I left just under a month ago after I finally had enough of walking around like a zombie. I was going back after getting a call from Alice, a call which she was forbidden from making, a call which told me she was getting married - again. I was delighted for Alice and Jasper, really I was, I wasn't so delighted when she asked me to be there. Begged me really. Yet, here I was, I was going back. I just hoped that it wouldn't hurt as much as I think it will.

I walked onto the plane after handing the stewardess my ticket and quickly found my seat. I put my bag in the over head and sat down next to the window. I looked out over the landscape, it was beautiful at this time of day, an orange hue settled along the sky, illuminating the mountains behind the airport. The weather, something I had feared, had actually been okay. Not as much rain as I expected, it was actually a lovely few weeks, relaxing, something I really needed.

The reason made what I was about to do suddenly become much clearer. I was going back to the Cullens, sure it was only for a day, that's what I keep telling myself, only a day. I could handle that. There was just a certain person I didn't think I could handle, but I was not about to ruin Alice's day with my problems.

This day, never mind the past years events, this one day is probably the biggest milestone in my life so far…

December 27th- the day Isabella Swan was going back to the Cullens.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

25th December

I forced a small smile as I walked into the house. "Merry Christmas!" I said as I placed my bag on the ground below me.

I looked around a little at all the smiling faces. Esme looked as if she were about to burst with excitement, Carlisle was just glad I was safe, Emmett was smiling at the thought of us all in the same house again, Rosalie was thinking of how I was going to react to the whole thing before she realized where her thoughts were going and started thinking vile things to do with her and Emmett and an empty house. I quickly tuned her out after that. Alice was way too busy with wedding plans and yet she was still over joyed that I was back and Jasper, poor Jasper, he had to handle everyone's emotions. Including mine which I knew were probably the hardest for him to take. I smiled apologetically at him before clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't believe you are letting her do this again" I joked, speaking about the up and coming wedding of himself and Alice.

Jasper just shook his head in response but it was his thoughts that made me smile.

_'Tell me about it. She hasn't stopped for 3 days. It's all a little much…I cant wait until the 30th' _

I shook my head a touch and looked to Alice. I leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "Be nice, Alice" I warned with a wink before turning to greet the rest of the family.

I had left them once we reached Alaska about 3 months ago. After we left Forks I just couldn't be around their thoughts any more. Their pity, their sadness which I knew I had caused, I couldn't be around it any longer. So once I saw they were alright with the Denali clan, I left. I roamed everywhere and anywhere to take my mind off of things. Off of Bella.

I took in an un-necessary breath at the mere thought of her name. I shook my head quickly, letting her out of my mind. I couldn't think of her, I promised myself I wouldn't.

Once the greetings and usual questions of how I was, what I did, was I back for good were over and done with, I excused myself and walked up the stairs to my room.  
I threw my things on my large sofa and looked around my room. Everything was there, more or less. My cds, my books, my pictures… well, most of my pictures. Thankfully, before I got home, Alice or Esme had taken it as their job to rid my room of anything that reminded me of Be… of why I left in the first place.

The bottle cap I took the first day I had lunch with her, some pictures I had of her and myself or her and my siblings or parents even the score of her lullaby I wrote. Gone.

I felt a sharp pain shoot across my chest, as if my dead heart was breaking all over again. I let out a breath slowly and pressed play on my stereo, only to be blasted with Debussy. I quickly turned it off and changed it for something a little louder, harder, anything to rid a certain brown haired, brown eyed girl from my mind. Music didn't help for once, so the only thing I could think to do was listen to some thoughts. They usually made me forget some things. I heard Esme thinking about redecorating the kitchen, Carlisle's thoughts were mainly wrapped up with a patient of his he couldn't diagnose.

My siblings thoughts were more interesting.

__

'I think I may go with a shimmering gold for the girl's dresses…hmm, maybe an off white for the guys suits…'

Was all that ran through Alice's mind.__

'I need to go get my nails done before this wedding, I only have 3 days. Stupid Alice, she just had to plan a wedding for New Years, I was gonna take Emmett away or something'

I shuddered a little at Rosalie's thoughts. __

'God my head hurts something awful… Alice is too excited, I need to find some way of calming her'

I smirked a little at Jasper's idea - like anyone could calm down Alice Cullen before a wedding.

__

'Poor Edward, I've never felt pain like that, I know its hard for him to be here, I hope he's

_okay'_

I caught. My smirk quickly dropped as I closed my eyes and reminded myself to talk to Jasper later on.

__

'Alice is crazy if she thinks this will help matters… he's just gonna leave again and he's only back! Damn pixie doesn't know what she has just done inviting her…'

I would be pretty stupid if I thought this wasn't about me. So I listened to Emmett a little more, seeing if he would think of something more about the matter.

__

'Oh God, she's gonna pair them up at the wedding or something, isn't she? Edward will kill someone…oh crap, Edward… STOP LISTENING IN!'

He yelled the last part in his mind which made me smirk. 

"Sorry, I'll stop now" I said in a normal tone but I knew he heard because his mind went from thinking of whatever problem Alice was bringing to the idea of him and Rosalie spending a night along. I groaned and blocked him out quickly.

I stood up from my couch and walked out of my room. "Alice!" I called out and only had to wait a second before my little sister came running to me.

"Yeah?" She asked with a bright grin, concealing her thought which made me roll my eyes.

"What is Emmett on about? Something about inviting someone to this wedding… someone I won't enjoy being there?" I asked in a level tone, listening in on her thoughts to see if she would give anything away - she didn't.

She kept singing Fairytale of New York in every language she knew before she answered.

"Emmett is just being stupid, nothing bad is gonna happen in this wedding, do you honestly think I would allow that? Come on Edward. Give me more credit, please! Come on, it's presents time!" She said with a roll of her eyes before sprinting off.

I shook my head and exhaled slowly. Who would I not want at this thing? I don't think I could answer that, there wasn't anyone that could be there that would annoy me so much that I would ruin my brother and sister's day.

__

'Right so if Edward is best man then he's gonna have to be paired with her because Rosalie is bridesmaid and I'm groomsman…Hmm, maybe if I ask Jasper to make me best man that might make things easier, some what…'

was all that went through Emmett's mind.

I was a little surprised that my goofball of a brother was thinking like this, obviously he knew I wouldn't enjoy who was being picked as Alice's maid of honor, someone I would have to walk down the aisle with, and dance with.

It suddenly dawned on me. Who I wouldn't want to be that close with at such a romantic setting.

I leaned over the banister of the stairs, ready to yell my assumptions.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen tell me you didn't make Tanya your maid of honor!"

* * *

_**So what do you all think?  
I have the next chapter typed and ready to go on if you all want it!  
So tell me what ya think! **_

_**I finally have time off, school sucks, but I have mid terms now. Yay!  
So I will be doing this story - finishing "When a heart breaks" and then posting the one shot to it! :)**_


	2. I Should Never Think

****

Chapter 1 - I should never think.

**Disclaimer :** I, unfortunately do not own Twilight...but do you think if I asked nice enough I could rent Edward for the night?

**Summery:** Alice and Jasper are getting married, again. Bella is supposed to be the Maid of Honor - Edward is going to be the Best man...but they haven't seen each other in months, how will the reunion go, how will Edward react when he finds out what his sister is planning?

Set during New Moon - Alternative view on how Bella and Edward meet up again.

**Rating:** T (For now)

**A/N :** Little ditty that I had in my mind that just would not go away. Hope you all like! :)

**POV's Used in this chapter -** Bella, Edward & Alice.

**

* * *

******

(Bella's POV)

20th December.

It had been about 15 days since I came to Ireland. 15 days of spending time with someone who knew nothing about Edward Cullen or any other of the Cullen's. It was brilliant. There was no pitying words, no carefully chosen topics of conversation around me. Everything was normal. I loved it.

I walked down the stairs carefully, rubbing my eyes a little as my slippers padded along the carpeted stair case. I smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen and as I walked in I saw Michelle and Adam sitting by the table eating pancakes. "Morning guys" I said with a gentle smile.

My best friend of 4 years looked up at me and grinned. "Morning sleepy head… there are some pancakes in the oven there for you" She said pointing towards the oven at the other end of the kitchen.

I smiled gratefully and walked towards the oven as she continued talking to me.

"Adam is going down to Cork for work for 3 days so it's just gonna be us for the long weekend, what do you say to a girly weekend?" She asked, an excited smile upon her face.

I laughed softly as I placed the food on my plate and walked back over to the table, sitting down beside Michelle. "I say that sounds brilliant!" I said with a soft smile as I took a piece of food and placed it in my mouth.

After saying goodbye to Adam and finishing my breakfast I got up to go take a quick shower.

"Hey, Bells, I need to run to the shop real quick, we're out of milk" I head Michelle yell from upstairs.

"Oh, give me a minute and I'll come with you" I said looking up the stairs towards her.

Michelle chuckled gently. "Nah, it's alright, I'll only be a few minutes, go for a shower, get dressed and all, I'll pick up some junk food for us too" She said as she bounced down the stairs, her long strawberry blonde hair waving side to side with each bounce.

I nodded gently and kissed her cheek. "Alright, see you in a bit" I said as I walked up the stairs, carefully, so not to lose balance or something of the sort.

When I finally got out of the shower and dried my hair after getting dressed, Michelle was already back and had packed some food away.

I walked down the stairs and into the small living room of the house I had grown to love. It wasn't an overly huge house, big enough for Michelle and Adam with a guest room.  
It was situated in a small town in Kilkenny in the South West of Ireland. About 500 people lived in the town, it was smaller than Forks, it was beautiful.

Michelle was my age, 17 years old but she was very mature for her age. She had been living with her long term boyfriend, Adam since she moved to Ireland with him over a year ago. Her parents had died when she was 10 and Adam's family who were very close to her parents, took Michelle in and her and Adam had fallen in love.

Adam was 3 years older than Michelle and was studying Medicine in college where as Michelle was in her last year of school, she didn't know what she wanted to do afterwards.

I decided to come see her after Renee mentioned getting a card from Adam's parents. I realized I hadn't seen Michelle or talked to her in so long and after getting permission from Charlie, I came over.  
I would only be really missing 2 weeks of school - seen as how we would be getting Christmas holidays in the middle of December anyway so Charlie had been pretty okay with it. Anything to see me happy again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Michelle giggle. I looked over to her with an amused smile. "What?" I asked shaking my head a touch.

Michelle placed her hands upon her hips. "Nothing, you just looked lost for a moment" She said and handed me some junk food before taking some drinks and walking towards the couch. She plonked down and looked up at me. "Oh, by the way, some girl called here for you while you were getting ready… I cant remember her name but I left the number on the counter in the kitchen" She said.

I nodded gently and placed the food down onto the coffee table before walking back into the kitchen. It was probably Jessica or Angela or something, calling to make sure I was okay. I took a look at the number and knew at once who it was. Definitely not Jessica or Angela. I shook my head, it couldn't be. Of course it wasn't. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number, waiting for the other end to answer.

I drummed my fingers on the counter as I waited.

I nearly dropped the phone when I heard the familiar, tinkling voice on the other end.

"Bella! Thank God you called back!" The familiar sound of Alice chimed.

* * *

****

(Alice's POV)

10 days. I only had 10 days to pull a wedding together. Well, no that's not entirely true. I could have as long as I want, of course, but I always wanted a New Year's Eve Wedding so this is the year.

I knew that Jasper was going to try surprise me about the whole proposal thing, but of course, I just had to look in and see what he was thinking of getting me for Christmas so I knew this was going to happen.

But I had to feign a shocked look for him, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I loved him too much to do that.

When he asked me last night, the only thing I could think of was Edward - how he wasn't here. I needed my big brother there with me. He had been there for all the other weddings and it would feel strange, almost like it wasn't official if he wasn't there.

I ran to the house phone and dialed his cell number. Of course, we had done this nearly every day for the past 3 months, ever since he left when we got to Denali.

"Pick up, Edward…come on, please pick up" I pleaded as I paced the large living room at human speed. Jasper watched me carefully, sending wave after wave of calmness my way, to which I was grateful.

"Alice? What is it?" Came the somewhat irritated voice of Edward. "You usually take the hint by now and hang up…" He added.

I smiled a little and rolled my eyes, like I was going to do that this time.

"Jasper and I are getting married, Edward!" I said excitedly, jumping up and down in my spot.

"You guys are already married, Alice" He saidin a half sigh and I could actually feel him pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean… anyway, it's in 10 days and I know you are all depressed and want nothing more than to run around the world and try forget whatever mess you left behind but this isn't about you anymore.. This is about me…" I said and smirked as Jasper cleared his throat. "..and Jazz, of course. This is about the family, the family you left without any word of warning, the family who love and miss you and the little sister who needs her big brother to be there at her wedding!" I finished, taking in an un necessary breath as I listened to him exhale slowly.

"10 days huh? New Years Eve?" He said but I could already tell he had decided to come home.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said jumping up and down again.

I heard him sighing and knew at that moment I had him. "I'll see you soon, Alice. Tell everyone I said hi" He said before he hung up.

I let out a small squeal. "Yay! He's coming home! Jasper, he's finally coming home!" I said and suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Oh! Oh my God, why didn't I think of this sooner?! Jasper you should leave… I know if you know about my plans you'll try stop me, so please, go!" I said before bouncing upstairs to root through my things.

I took out the book with some numbers in it. Flicking through it until I came across the one I needed.  
I fished out my cell phone and dialed the number. I watched as Kate and Tanya came in and sat on my bed watching me with an amused expression - they knew I got a little over obsessed with things.

"Hello" Came the gruff voice on the other end.

"Chief Swan! Hey there… It's Alice..Alice Cullen!" I said with a bright smile.

"Oh..uhm, Alice, hon. Hi" He stammered which made me smirk a little. "Ah, Bella isn't here right now if that's who you're looking for.." He added, clearing his throat.

I frowned a little and sighed. "Oh. She's not? Hmm, well could you tell her to ring my cell once she gets home? I need to talk to her" I said watching Kate and Tanya talk about what they were planning on wearing to the wedding, as if I didn't have a say in it.. Think again girls.

"Oh Alice, you see, she actually isn't here… as in Forks right now" He clarified.

I nearly dropped the phone. "What do you mean? Where is she?" I asked standing up from my bed.

"She's gone on a small vacation to her friend. She lives in Ireland. She's been gone for about 2 weeks now" He said gently.

I pouted a little, even though he couldn't see. "Do you have a number for her there?" I asked getting a pen to take down the number.

I wrote the number down on a small piece of paper as Charlie called it out. I thanked him and told him to take care before hanging up.

I looked to Kate and Tanya who most likely already knew what I was up to. "You guys can't say a thing… or think a thing when Edward gets back!" I warned as I dialed the number Charlie had given.

"Yeah?" An unfamiliar, friendly sounding voice said over the phone.

"Eh, hi there, my name is Alice, I'm a friend of Bella's, is this the place she's staying?" I asked searching the future quickly to see when Edward would be coming back. We had another few days. Great.

"Oh yes, that's right. She's getting changed right now but if you like I will tell her to call you back once she's done" The girl replied.

She seemed pretty nice. I wonder why Bella never mentioned her. Oh well.  
"Yeah that would be great, thanks" I said before telling the girl my number and hanging up.  
I turned back to the girls on my bed.

Kate smirked at me. "Alice, you do know your brother will either never speak to you again or ruin the wedding once he finds out, don't you?" She said but couldn't help the smile on her face.

I shrugged. "He would never ruin my day. Plus, I know how he feels about Bella. He is just being stupid right now… once he sees her again and gets a chance to talk to her, he'll realize the mistake he's made" I said, trying to sound as confident as I could. I really didn't know how Edward would react to this.

None of the family were supposed to call Bella, talk to Bella, hell even talk about Bella anymore. It was like she was a curse or something the way he went on about it.  
I still haven't forgiven him for leaving. He was being stupid and obnoxious when he made the decision to leave. He didn't take anyone else's opinion into consideration - he just decided for us. Stupid brother of mine.

I looked to Tanya who had yet to say something. I knew the look on her face though. It was the same look she got whenever anyone spoke about Bella. Jealousy. She didn't like the fact we all saw Bella as Edward's mate. Even more than that - as part of the family. She wanted to be with Edward and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. It made her mad that he fell for someone else, worse than that, a human.

She could be just as vain as Rosalie sometimes.

Finally, she spoke. "Well, personally I think it's a bad idea… I mean, she is human after all, she probably just went off and fell in love with someone else… she doesn't know how to feel real love" She said, all the while looking at her nails.

I rolled my eyes, same old, same old. How could she even say that? She had never met Bella. God she was a bitch sometimes. Wait until she sees Bella in a gorgeous dress and how Edward won't ever take his eyes off of her. Yeah, that'll show her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the phone in my lap buzzing. I squealed in delight seeing the number.

"Bella! Thank God you called back!" I said with a wide grin, jumpping up and down.

I stopped jumping and frowned a little. "Bella?! You there?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. "Oh come on Bella, talk to me! Please, I have like the greatest news ever" I added and heard as Bella took in a sharp breath.

"Alice?" I heard her say, I could hear the tears in her voice.

I frowned deeper, but for a different reason, I wanted nothing more than to stay in Forks with Bella, but Edward wouldn't allow it. Stupid rules of his. I didn't want to make his life any worse than I knew it was so I said I wouldn't do anything. But this is my wedding, I wanted, no, I needed her there! It wouldn't be the same without her.

"Wh- what are you doing calling me?" She said, a sudden edge on her voice.

I flinched a little. "Bella… I'm so sorry that I didn't call sooner, really I am but I couldn't" I said, my voice a little strained, I hated hearing Bella like this.

I heard her take in another shaky breath. "Don't worry about it Alice…really. It's fine" She murmured so low I barely caught it.

I shook my head. "No its not fine, none of this is fine. I'm getting married in ten days and you're not here helping me, none of this is fine Isabella Swan!" I said a little firmer.

"You're getting married? Oh wow, Alice, that's so great… but… come on, Alice, really, I can't even dare go.." She started but I soon cut her off.

"Don't you dare say you aren't coming, Isabella Swan! I swear if I have to go over there and drag you back I will do it…you hear me? This isn't up for discussion. We'll be leaving Denali in 3 days, the wedding is on the 31st. I want you in Forks by the 29th" I said but continued before she could complain.

"You. Will. Be. There" I punctuated. "You will be there because I need you there, I need my best friend standing beside me in a lovely golden dress I've picked out, and you will be happy!" I added and glared to Kate and Tanya who giggled a little at my antics - I didn't care what I sounded like or if Bella didn't want to come, this was happening.

"Alice… you know Ed - you know he doesn't want me there" She said, her voice sounded so small, so frail. I wanted to kill that brother of mine at that moment.

Instead, I clenched my jaw.  
"I don't care what he wants, Bella. We're not discussing this, just promise me you will be there" I said.

I heard her sigh and immediately I was struck with a vision.

__

'Me hugging Bella back in Forks before taking her bag and walking towards the car with her……… Bella and Edward in the same room, none of them talking but Edward was trying to get Bella to look at him ……… Bella walking down the aisle, her arm cupped in Edward's ……… Bella and Edward dancing after the wedding.'

* * *

****

(Bella's POV)

I sighed gently and put my head in my hands, leaning against the counter of the kitchen. I cant believe this is happening. After I've been feeling so good. Not that hearing Alice's voice wasn't great - it was, I've missed her so damn much it hurt nearly as much as I missed Ed - him. It was still a little painful to even think his name, let alone say it.

But how could I do this? How could Alice expect me to do this? He didn't want me. He didn't love me anymore - this would just make for more hurt and pain and it wasn't necessary. I also knew that I couldn't say no to her. She sounded like she actually wanted me to be there - and I knew that I really did want to be there. I shook my head. Making my decision, I already knew she knew what I was going to say.  
"Fine. I'll be there"

All I got in the form of a response was a loud, long squeal.

"Alice!" I said, holding the phone away from my ear.

"I'm sorry. I am just so happy, thank you so much, Bella, really" She said.

I smiled a little and took in a deep breath. I had to ask the most important question. "You guys staying in Forks afterwards?" I asked carefully, chewing on my bottom lip lightly.

"Uhm. I don't think so.. Me and Jasper just wanted to have the wedding in the house there, I love that house… so we're having it there, I'm not sure if we'll be staying afterwards…" She said carefully.

I smiled a small, sad smile. Probably better that way - especially when I had to go home. "Okay. Eh, Alice, I really have to go. I'll call you some time tomorrow to sort out everything, alright?" I said, sighing a little.

"Okay. Take care of yourself Bella, please.." She said. "I miss you" She added.

A small single tear slid down my cheek. "I miss you too, Alice… bye" I said quickly before hanging up. I felt the ground slip from me as I fell down onto the cold surface beneath me. I took in a few shaky breaths.

"Bella, hon? You alright in there?" Michelle called out.

I took in one last deep breath and stood up slowly. "Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine, I uh, just got some shocking news" I said as I walked back into the living room. I sat down next to Michelle and forced a small smile before turning back to watch whatever film she had decided to turn on.

* * *

****

(Edward's POV)

27th December.

I watched as Alice came back up the stairs looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" She asked, shaking her head some.

I clenched my jaw a little and glared at her. "Someone I don't want at the wedding, someone who will obviously cause me some sort of discomfort or pain by being at the wedding and having to be paired up with me… tell me you did not ask Tanya to be your maid of honor?" I said, fuming. I tried to look into her mind, but she just kept laughing.

"This is not funny, Alice… you told me to come back, I have no problem in leaving again" I said although I knew she would never let me past the door, let alone what Esme would do to keep me here.

Alice chuckled still, shaking her head. "Edward, calm down… the day will be perfect, as far as I know… you just have to remember not to ruin anything with you big headedness and obnoxiousness!" She said before leaning in to kiss my cheek and walking away.

(2 hours later)

I'm going to go crazy if I stay here any longer. There was a reason why I was never around when Alice was planning one of her weddings, or Rosalie's or Esme's wedding.

This would be one of the reasons.

The whole family were sitting in the living room talking about the wedding. It wasn't so bad until Alice jumped up suddenly, saying she hadn't picked out any songs.  
I rolled my eyes a little and looked back down to the book I was reading, trying to drown her out.

"New or old song?" She asked, asking the whole family really.  
"New…you went old the last time" Rosalie said to which Alice agreed.

The guys usually let the girls chose these kind of things. Choice of songs were up there with table settings and centerpieces.

_'Edward… wanna go for a hunt or something? Seriously I cant take this, not now'_

I heard Jasper think.

I smirked a little and closed my book and nodded. Standing up I looked to Carlisle and Emmett. "You guys coming with us for a quick hunt?" I asked.

"NO!" Alice said quickly, standing up and glaring at me.

"Whoa, calm down Alice, why not?" I said looking at her.

She tried to think of something to say. _'I need him to take me to the airport soon…' _

I looked at her, raising my eyebrow slightly. "Airport? Who's flying in?" I asked.

Everyone went a little quiet.

I looked around and then back to Alice. "Tanya and Kate are.. They are coming in a little earlier than the others" She said with a small nod.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds, searching her mind. She seemed to be telling the truth, but I couldn't tell, she was singing an annoying Westlife song over and over in her head.

"Fine" I said with a sigh. "I'll be upstairs, call me when you need me" I said and walked away, up the stairs and into my room.

"Alice, you're going to have to tell him…" Esme scolded, as quietly as she could. "He will be really upset if it's left a surprise…" She added.

"Yeah, Alice, seriously, the guy feels horrible, I mean I don't think I've felt pain and guilt like that ever.. Are you sure this is right?" Jasper said.

I sat up in my bed, listening carefully to what they were saying. I furrowed my brow a little and stopped my breathing to listen.

"Its because he feels like he does that I am doing this, Jazz… I hate seeing him like this especially when there is no reason…" She said but was cut off by her phone ringing.

Everything was pretty silent for a few moments until I heard Alice speaking again. "Edward! Come on, we need to get to the airport!" She called.

I sighed as I stood up - I'll just have to talk to her in the car.

* * *

**_So there you have it my loves, chapter one.  
Do tell me what you think, please! :)_**


	3. You made it better

**So close, so far away.**

**Chapter 2 - You made it better.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or Edward...but by God if I did I would not be writing, I'm telling you that for sure! ;)

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while - I have school exams at the moment. Fun fun! I failed biology terribly today, it was quite funny.  
But while I was failing brilliantly, I got a new idea for a story... it'll be coming soon! ;) watch out for it.

Anyway, on to this! :)  
Please read and review! :)

* * *

**  
(Bella's POV)**

27th December.

I had told Michelle everything. Everything about Forks, about Edward and the Cullens. Everything. Tears flowed freely and for some reason, I actually felt okay talking about it all.

Sure it was pretty hard to explain everything without spilling the big secret, I did have to leave out the part about them being vampires and Jasper attacking me because I cut my finger which drew blood - but apart from that, I told her everything.

She was the one who convinced me that I needed to go back. Even if it was only for the wedding, I had to go back.

So here I sat, on the plane somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean thinking over everything that had happened in the past few months.  
I looked down at my arm where a small, crescent shaped scar lay as a memory of how Edward saved me from James.

I traced the small scar which was always a little cooler than the rest of my skin over and over again.

How was he going to react? He had said he didn't want me anymore. Maybe he had moved on? Maybe he would bring someone to this thing… I don't think I could handle seeing that. I would have to ask Alice about that once I saw her.

Sometime during the trip I had fallen asleep - only to be woken by a man beside me, informing me we were beginning to land. I smiled gently at him and thanked him as I took in a few breaths. I looked out the window seeing the familiar land of home. A small smile graced my lips.

Once the plane had landed and I had gotten off with my bags, I took out my cell and sent a quick text to Alice like she had told me, telling her I was at the airport. I knew, with her driving, she would be here pretty soon.

I sat outside under the shelter area, it was raining, no big surprise there. Somehow, the rain felt peaceful. I had almost missed it. Almost.

I was fiddling with the string on my jumper when I suddenly felt a stone body covering me in an embrace.

I smelt the familiar scent of my best friend as she what could only be described as squished me. I laughed softly and threw my hands around her and hugged her back. "Alice.. Can't breath…" I eventually got out in rasped breaths.

I felt her release me but she didn't move too far away. She had the brightest smile on her face and I knew I did too. "Hey" I said with a smile.

All I got from her was a squeal and yet another bones crunching hug. "Oh my God, Bella, its so good to see you… hold on, let me see you!" She said and took my hands and took a step back, holding me at arms length, looking me over.

I rolled my eyes and waited. "Alice, I didn't do any damage to myself since you last saw me…" I said with a smirk.

Alice didn't look like she believed me. Yet, she still smiled at me. She wrapped her small arms around my neck, carefully this time and hugged me gently. "I really missed you Bella… I'm so sorry about how it all… happened" She said.

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Alice, really. I missed you too… but come on, do tell me all about this wedding!" I said, quickly trying to change the subject to something happier.

She smiled and nodded, taking a step back she picked up one of my bags and begun walking, linking one arm with mine as we walked. "Well, it's gonna be in 3 days… the 31st. Sometime nearing night time. It'll be great. I just want something small… only family and a few close friends" She said as we walked.

I just nodded along, trying to figure out how to ask the question I needed to ask.

As if Alice knew, she stopped and took in a breath. "Yes, he will be there… is uhm, that okay?" She asked and looked at me with those pleading eye she and I both knew I couldn't refuse.

I nodded once, forcing a small smile. "Yep! This is your day, it'll be fine" I said and smiled a little more genuine.

Alice nodded a little before walking again.

It wasn't long before I spotted the oh so familiar Silver Volvo parked in the parking lot. Or more so, I spotted the oh so familiar Silver Volvo owner standing by the front of the car his eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips. The smile made my heart skip a beat, my breath hitched in my throat.

I let out a small gasp and watched as he opened his eyes, before they became somewhat dark, widened.

Why cant the ground open up and swallow me whole…?

* * *

****

(Edward's POV)

The car ride to the airport was pretty silent.

I had said to myself that I would ask Alice questions about what everyone was thinking, trying to keep from me - but I couldn't exactly find the right way to ask, especially since I hadn't the slightest inkling as to what was going on.

Maybe I shouldn't have stayed away for so long.

Every time I tried to take a look into Alice's thoughts all I got were images of place settings and center pieces or snippets of songs she thought would be good for the dances.

I quickly tuned her out.

"Gah, we need some music!" I heard her exclaim after a few moments of silence. I smiled a little and kept looking at the road.

She reached over and pressed play on my cd player in the car.  
Clair De Lune filled the car.

I closed my eyes tightly and reached out, slamming the cd off before placing my hand back on the steering wheel silently.

"Sorry…" Alice mumbled.

I didn't want her apologies, I didn't want her pity. I just wanted to forget.

I shrugged once, showing her it was okay but said nothing else on the way.

I parked in the short term parking lot and watched as Alice got out.

'I'll be back in a few' was all that went trhough her mind.

I nodded once and got out of the car too, I needed some fresh air.

I wasn't sure why she was going to escort the Denali clan back to the car, surely they could find us, but I didn't question it.

I did need some time alone before I had to endure the pitying thoughts of the people who were like family, or the smug remarks from Tanya.

What I wanted, what I needed was Bella. I had been away for 4 months, I hadn't seen her for 4 months and I needed her. I couldn't be without her but I also knew I couldn't be with her. It wasn't safe for her. I would not be selfish and be with her just to satisfy my own personal needs. I cared too much for her to ever let any harm come to her.  
What happened on her birthday just proved that to me.

The only option I was left with was to leave. To forget about her.

She would move on. She was human, her feelings will change, she may find someone she loves more than she loved me, I would be happy for her of course. Maybe.

It's what should happen. She should have never met me… I should never have stuck around her. I should have been stronger.

Her feelings will change. Mine will never.  
I know that the way I felt, the way I feel about her, will stay with me forever. She was my 'one' the one I was supposed to be with. My singer, my love, my life, my everything. My reason for existence.

Being back in Forks just made all those realizations become a little more pronounced.

I let out a soft groan, shaking my head. I can't keep slipping like this. I promised myself after the first month I would stop thinking of her, it just made things much harder than they needed to be. I need to forget about her.

Maybe Tanya could help with that…

__

No!

No, I would never do that. No matter how much I wanted to forget, I could never do that to Bella. Even if we weren't together, I still loved her, it would be wrong of me to think of any one else the way I think about Bella and my God do I think of her. Her contagious smiles, her warm breath, her smell, her kisses….

_Ah, stop! No more. This has got to stop…_

I can't stop…I can't do it, I need to remember her. I had to. It was the only glimmer of happiness I had in this non existing life I now led.

I leaned against the front of the Volvo, looking down to the ground as my mind flew through memories of my love. I closed my eyes, letting my memory take me somewhere better than here - somewhere, for my own sanity, I should not be thinking of.

If I concentrated enough, I could smell her.

Her beautiful scent… not just her blood, but everything. The freesia smell of her blood mixed in with the strawberry scent from her shampoo.

I could smell it all.

I could hear her heart beating. The single most greatest sound of my existence.

Her laughter was a close second, but her heart beat would forever be the most significant sound in my life, there was nothing that could compare to that. I could pick it out from any crowd you can throw at me.

I could hear it, the soft thumping of what makes her Bella.

My Bella. My love. My everything.

Then her heart rate increased. I didn't know why.

I smiled a little, remembering the times when her heart rate would increase when I touched her, or hugged her, or held her… or kissed her.

I heard a small gasp coming from beyond my memories.  
I opened my eyes slowly and at once, my eyes landed on her.

My Angel.

My eyes widened.

I _was_ smelling her.  
I _was_ hearing her heart beating.

This is what they have kept from me the past few days.

"Alice…" I said, I couldn't contain the small growl that erupted from my chest as my eyes still focused on her.

Bella was here.

* * *

_Ha, okie. How did you guys like it? Or not?  
Leave some feedback, please! :)_


End file.
